Adventure of Love
by FanWoman21
Summary: After hearing Klaus' voicemail Caroline thinks over it for a couple of weeks until she finally comes to a decision. She calls him and asks him to wait for her. As she says goodbye to friends and family, some who approve and others who don't, she makes her way to New Orleans. Will this adventure of love last though with all the dark secrets and enemies on the horizon?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **After hearing Klaus' voicemail Caroline thinks over it for a couple of weeks until she finally comes to a decision. She calls him and asks him to wait for her. As she says goodbye to friends and family, some who approve and others who don't, she makes her way to New Orleans. Will this adventure of love last though with all the dark secrets and enemies on the horizon? AU from the Originals but still takes some plot points. Based on a tumblr gift from peetamellars.

A few things to note my readers. There are fics that I have where I make hate on Caroline and even Bonnie but if you have read those author's notes you know that is mostly just to make the story. While there are things about those two characters that get to me so to speak I love them a hell of a lot better than Elena. I mean my hate for Elena is constant while any hate or annoyance I feel towards Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline and Damon is pretty much temporary just like with my Originals. So on that note the thing you need to know is that Hayley is not pregnant nor will she play any sort of role in this story please deal with that because I quite literally hate the girl. Also Silas no longer plays any part in the story either and Stefan is not at the bottom of a ravine. Enjoy my lovelies.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

"Caroline I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world surrounded by food, art, culture and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you will let me."

These words were ones that had haunted Caroline all day and it wouldn't go away. She had broken up with Tyler a while ago because he had cheated on her while he was away claiming he had found his mate or whatever and soon her best friend was going to be leaving town. Bonnie was back with Jeremy and happy but Elena was with Damon and while the girl was happy she was still annoying the blonde vampire because she was trying to make both brothers do things they didn't want too. Stefan had finally put his foot down but still it hurt to see how much her friend had changed but then maybe she had always been like this. Caroline sighed as she growled in annoyance trying to fight all the feelings she had for the hybrid knowing all the horrible things he had done but at the same time it wasn't like he denied his nature in fact he was honest.

"Caroline what the hell?" Stefan said making her jump and she turned to find him inside her house.

"Sorry I just I'm thinking," Caroline told him not moving and still not knowing what to do.

"Caroline talk to me because it worries me that I am able to come inside your house without you having heard a thing," he said to his friend worried for her and knowing somehow that it had to do with Klaus.

"Klaus called me and he left me this voicemail and I'm tempted Stefan. I mean he's a monster how can I actually have feelings for him?" Caroline asked crying in frustration.

"Caroline over the past year or so I've had time to think about things and I want you to listen to me very carefully," Stefan said gently sitting on the table across from her, "The truth is that yes Klaus may be a monster but then so am I and so is every vampire, every supernatural creature that exists. I was a ripper before I even met Klaus and yeah there is a part of me still pissed off at him for forcing me to drink human blood but there is another part that knows it was my fault for not having control. Klaus has never denied who he was which is why everybody hates him. We killed two of his brother's Caroline and still claimed to be the good guys. Yes he killed Tyler's mother and Jenna but if Tyler hadn't of tried to turn every hybrid against him it wouldn't have happened just like if he hadn't of trusted Hayley so much none of it would have happened. I hate to say this but if Elena hadn't of been born then Jenna would still be alive. I'm not saying that any of this makes the things he has done right but he is a thousand years old and he was cursed by his mother and tortured by the man he thought to be his father. I think even I would go a little psycho after all of that."

"So what should I do?" Caroline asked wanting somebody else to make the decision for her because she knew whatever choice she made would hurt somebody.

"You are my best friend Caroline and whatever decision you make I will support but I can't make it for you," he said kissing her forehead and leaving her to think.

Caroline held her head in her hands not knowing what to do but processing everything that Stefan had told her. It was the truth really and he was right. While killing Mrs. Lockwood was in no way shape or form justified Klaus reacted badly because he had been betrayed by Tyler and so if Tyler had not trusted Hayley then none of that might have happened. The same could be said for Jenna as well, that if Elena had not been born or died in the car crash that took her parents then maybe the young Somers woman would still be alive. She hated loving a man that was a thousand years old and had so much blood on his hands but knowing all that she knew she still was at a loss so maybe cleaning or shopping would help.

~Adventure of Love~

Caroline had spent a week of cleaning and shopping until finally she had made her decision. She was nervous though about telling everybody because she knew that there were some people here who would not like her decision or support it but she couldn't care. She looked at Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, Damon and Elena all gathered at the boarding house and sighed before finally speaking.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls," she blurted out and almost couldn't believe that she had started with that.

"What? Where are you going?" Elena demanded to know and Caroline was a little annoyed that she thought she had the right to know everything.

"I'm going to New Orleans to be with Klaus. I'm sorry but I can't help what I feel," Caroline admitted hoping her friends would understand.

"How could you Caroline you know all the things he's done to me?" Elena yelled standing.

"Like you understood about Damon? He raped me Elena, abused me, used me and tormented me but I was told to be okay with your relationship and as your friend I tried but I didn't get an opinion or an apology so stop throwing stones," Caroline screamed fed up with Elena's bullshit and the fact that stones were being thrown at her for having feelings for Klaus but yet Damon had done horrible things to her and nobody cared.

"That's different Caroline he had his humanity off," Elena explained like it made sense.

"Oh so that makes it okay well let me tell you Elena it doesn't so shut up. I am going to live my life and if you don't like it then so be it," Caroline said storming out before another word could be said.

Caroline could not believe that Elena would try to use the excuse of having the switch turned off. Maybe if Damon had apologized to her and tried to treat her right she could accept him and the whole Delena relationship but he hadn't and now Elena was trying to say that Klaus had done horrible things so he was a monster but yet the Salvatores had done just as much and they were what saints? It made no sense to her at all and she was tired of it. She wasn't excusing everything that Klaus had done but you can't call one person a monster but excuse someone else for doing the same thing. She was tired of coming in second place and putting her feelings away for the good of everyone else. Klaus loved her, put her first and damn it all Caroline was not throwing away her chance at what could be true love for Elena Gilbert.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Bonnie sighed wondering when Elena had changed so much and so drastically. The blonde vampire had been right in every way. Damon had used Caroline and hurt her forcing her to have sex. Just because she may have been acting a little desperate at the time didn't mean that she deserved any of that. Caroline may not have been supportive at first of Damon and Elena's relationship but she had done her best for her friend despite still remembering constantly all the things that Damon had done to her. The Bennett witch may not have liked Klaus and she may have hated him but her blonde friend had a point in that the hybrid never claimed to be anything but who he was. As long as Caroline was happy then Bonnie didn't care who she ended up with. She had tried to explain this to her friends but instead of actually listening she had been thrown aside and she was tired of it. Maybe she should ask her blonde friend if she could join her and Stefan on their new adventure because Mystic Falls was not looking like the place for her not anymore.

"Care it's me open the door," Bonnie demanded wanting her friend to know that she supported her.

"If you are here to tell me that Klaus is bad for me or to say I've been compelled then you can just leave," Caroline yelled opening the door and looking right at her with angry and betrayed eyes.

"I'm here to tell you that as long as you're happy I don't care and while I don't like Klaus I can see that he makes you happy," Bonnie told her understanding the anger, "Now can I come inside or should I leave you to process that?"

Caroline paused and sighed knowing that maybe she was harsh but it was hard because she use to think that Elena was her best friend but after her reaction to her leaving to be with Klaus she had realized the doppelganger was only out for herself. She could see the truth in her other friends mind. She moved so the witch could come inside and closed the door wanting to know what she had to say.

"Care I want to ask you something and I want you to answer honestly," Bonnie told her with a sigh.

"Okay," Caroline said crossing her arms as well.

"Does being with Klaus make you happy? Does leaving Mystic Falls make you happy? Bonnie asked with a smile.

"I don't know if Klaus will make me happy forever like he promised but he has treated me better than have the people in this town including my so called friends. I do know that I can't stay here anymore and this is my chance at having something, someone that puts me first," Caroline begged her friend to understand.

"Then let's pack," Bonnie said with a laugh, "I am not going to stop you from being happy. Hell I wish I could join you because this town is just not enough for me anymore."

"That's it you are joining Stefan and I on this trip I need my true friends by my side and I know who they are now," Caroline rambled and Bonnie laughed at her.

Caroline could not believe the joy she felt at knowing that Bonnie believed in her and cared about her enough to support her decisions. It hurt to hear Elena throw her away all for a guy and treat her like she did not matter. Hearing that her friend, a witch, cared about her enough to support her decision to take a chance on the Original hybrid meant a lot to her. She was not going to let the great Elena Gilbert ruin her chance at love and happiness.

~Adventure of Love~

Klaus sighed in annoyance as he listened to this witch order him to take down Marcel. He had already agreed to take down his former prodigy but then his brother, Elijah, had to constantly go on about family and their salvation. It was tiring to say the least but there was something he wanted more than he wanted the power and that was a certain blonde vampire. His phone rang and he glared at the witch to leave and was relieved that his brother ushered Sophie out of sight so he could answer his phone.

"What?" Klaus growled into the phone not bothering to look at the caller i.d.

"Hey now don't you yell at me Klaus," a bright voice said into the phone.

"Caroline," Klaus said relaxing at the sound of her voice not noticing the audience of his brother and sister.

"Remember when you left me that voicemail telling me that you wanted to show me New Orleans and that you would wait for me for however long it took?" Caroline asked making the hybrid smile.

"I remember quite well love," Klaus told her a smirk on his face.

"Wait for me," she ordered making him freeze in surprise.

"Caroline this better not be some game to get me to do what you want," Klaus told her tense.

"It's not a game Klaus and I destroyed a few friendships by sticking up for myself so if you could please stop acting like this is some plot to take you down I would appreciate it," she said into the phone and he could just see her huffing and rolling her eyes.

"I'll wait love," Klaus reassured.

"Good and I'm sure you won't care that I bring Stefan and Bonnie along with me," Caroline informed him hanging up before he could respond.

Klaus growled nearly throwing his phone in frustration. He did not know what to make of the witch and ripper coming with his blonde vampire, one that belonged to him. He looked over and saw the smirking face of his sister and the small smile on his brother's face and rolled his eyes.

"Niklaus I dare say that you are happy," Elijah said fiddling with the cuff on his arm.

"Elijah I dare say that you are still on this quest to give me some type of life and family but the family I love so much has only betrayed me so maybe it's them that needs to change," Klaus yelled tired of always having the blame put on him for ruining their family.

Never once has he actually tried to kill them all while his own brother has tried to kill him permanently and sat back while Kol's murderers got away scot free. He had found out about Rebekah's betrayal not long after arriving and refused to even look at her. She had called her father, Mikael, to this city to kill him and blamed it on the fact she wasn't allowed to love a boy. He was not the only one to blame for the destruction of this family and the sooner his siblings realized that the better.

* * *

><p>So a reviewer has greatly pissed me off. I wrote a story that basically slams Damon for abusing Caroline and someone had the audacity to tell me that Caroline deserved it because she was a slut. If anybody shares that opinion unfollow me now and don't review because I will not put up with disgusting reviews like that, that tell people a woman isn't raped if she is being too slutty. That is all and good day.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Bonnie shuddered as she looked around New Orleans and felt the magic in the air. It was different than the kind she practiced but the same in some ways. She looked over and saw Caroline and Stefan looking at her in concern but she shook it off. Klaus had given the blonde vampire the address so instead of actually stopping to look around or even think about the darkness she felt in the air Bonnie was able to think more about how the hybrid would react to all of them being there. The house they pulled in front of was big but not as big as the one in Mystic Falls and looked old but taken care of.

"Is Klaus even okay with us being here?" Stefan asked his arms crossed.

"I don't care if he wants to be in a relationship with me he needs to learn to deal with my friends," Caroline said with a roll of her eyes as they walked up the front porch.

Caroline wanted to have a relationship with Klaus, wanted to take a chance because she had feelings for him and after how Tyler had treated her she deserved this. The support of Bonnie and Stefan helped her greatly but she was still pissed off that Elena had tried to put what Damon had done to her on the blonde being a slut. Caroline was going to try to forget about it though because right now she wanted to focus on being with her friends and having something with Klaus.

"You love don't need to knock," Klaus greeted opening the door and smirking at her.

"Unlike you mister I have manners," the blonde vampire said with a smile and she was quickly pulled inside.

Caroline sent Klaus a look when he just smirked at her and then wrapped his arm around her waist. Just because she wanted to have a relationship with him did not mean that she was going to let him get away with stuff. She saw the looks on Rebekah and Elijah's face but ignored it to usher her friends inside. Stefan seemed to be apprehensive to be near Klaus and while she didn't blame the youngest Salvatore since the hybrid did force him to kill she also was at least reassured that her friend realized it wasn't all the hybrid's fault. Klaus may have forced him to the ripper but Stefan had that kind of darkness way before Klaus had come along. Bonnie was also a little tense but she like Stefan and Caroline knew that Klaus was not to blame for every single thing that goes wrong in their lives.

"Witch, Ripper," the hybrid greeted a small smile still on his face though that was more to do with a certain baby blonde vampire.

"Klaus be nice," the blonde baby vampire told him in a huff.

"I wasn't asked if they could come," Klaus told her like it explained everything which wasn't the case.

"Look if we are to be anything you need to learn how to act to my friends. Bonnie and Stefan are my best friends and they are supporting the fact that I want to try having a relationship with you despite all that you have done so for me at least try to be civil," Caroline said crossing her arms and giving him a stern look.

Elijah was amazed at the scene before him and it was watching this that made him realize that his brother had feelings for the blonde vampire. If anybody had dared to speak to his brother like that before they would have been killed, tortured, or both but Caroline Forbes stood talking to his brother and arguing with him and she yet lived. He was surprised to see not anger on the hybrid's face like he expected but understanding and while Elijah knew his brother was not always going to behave, he had a feeling his younger brother would be doing his best to make the blonde vampire that captured his heart happy.

"At least this way he doesn't have time to kill me," Rebekah muttered still upset that he had tried and while Elijah had agreed that the hybrid trying to girl her was wrong he also knew that his sister had been wrong as well.

"Sister I may have helped stop Niklaus and save you but you forget that you called our father to New Orleans to kill him. Niklaus may be evil as you say but never has he actually tried to kill any of us," Elijah reprimanded his sister and saw her shock.

Rebekah knew that her brother was right, she knew what she did was wrong and she knew it the minute that she had called for her father. The problem was that the reason for doing was still in effect. She had called her father, the hunter of all hunters, because she wanted to be free to love and felt like that was no possible if her brother was around. Months after she had called Mikael her brother had given her permission to be with Marcel and it was in that moment she knew she had made a mistake. She no longer held any love for Marcel because she still had feelings for Stefan but it hurt and instead of saying anything she stormed up the stairs.

"Being here is going to be interesting," Bonnie said not wanting to get involved in the family drama but at the same time not wanting anybody hurt.

"Are you still practicing expression witch?" the hybrid asked her and she refrained from giving him an aneurysm but she still gave him a look.

"My name is Bonnie and no I don't. I was manipulated if you must know and regret what I've done including killing Kol but I can't do anything about it so stop looking at me like that," Bonnie told her moving to cross her arms.

"How about we just try to get along?" Stefan asked trying to ease the tension in the room.

Klaus had expected many things when the witch and the ripper came with Caroline but he was not expecting this. He had thought that they would do everything in their power to destroy them before the relationship even began but instead the two were being supportive and realizing their mistakes. He didn't have to like them being here but at least if they weren't their usual judgey selves then he could tolerate them. Little did he know that very soon the darkness of New Orleans would include them all.


End file.
